fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Nelson's Dungeon
Nelson's Dungeon is a spin-off of the Final Fantasy series for the Nintendo DS starring Nelson the Chocobo. The gameplay is similar to the recent Final Fantasy III ''and ''IV remakes. The title is a play on Chocobo's Dungeon, a spin-off of the Final Fantasy series. It is rated E10+ for Fantasy Violence, Mild Language, Crude Humor, and Mild Blood. Party Members Nelson Nelson is a chocobo from Fantendo. He came to Iliana when Arlen summoned the User Crystal, inadvertently bringing Nelson along as well. he is noble and kindhearted, though can be about rash about danger. Clea A spunky White Mage from Carina, she is very adept at white magic. Mack A foul mouthed Moogle mechanic, Mack is the inventor of the airship. Whatever you do, don't ever, ever, call him cute. Mimi A six year old girl who is actually a talented summoner. Her parents were murdered by Goblins, so Nelson and his friend take her in to protect her. She refers to Nelson as "Birdy". Girin Ironbeard A grumpy old dwarf, he was sent by the dwarven king Argusto protect Nelson's party, his demeanor starts out cold to the party, but he eventually becomes a good friend to them all. The friendship is cut short though when he is killed by Cerabus. Eban A mysterious Ninja, nothing is known about him. He never speaks a single word. He is the one to kill Cerabus. Niri A winged teenage boy from another world, he has no recollection of who he is or how he got to Iliana. Him and his pet fireball, Ember, join Nelson hoping to uncover the secrets of his past. Bosses Degus An ogre who was terrorizing the people of Bellen, stealing their livestock. Relib The slavemaster of the slave caravan carrying them to the mountains. Urgo The Goblin king, he loves bloodshed and death. Ethes The ghost of the king of Iliana, he rules over the ghostly armies of Old Carina. Dragon of Flame A black dragon that protects the fabled Mythril Helm deep beneath the Kalinus Mountains. Cerabus A cold Dragoon mercenary sent to kill Nelson. He kills Girin before being killed himself by Eban. Arlen A cruel hearted Black Mage, he seeks to rule Iliana. Story The game begins with Nelson waking up in a field, not knowing how he got there. He travels to a small farming town named Bellen, where he discovers that he is in the world of Iliana. He learns the town is being terrorized by a ogre named Degus, and he travels to his lair to try to kill him. After he defeats Degus, he rescues a Moogle named Mack who Degus was going to eat. Nelson and Mack return to he village to see everyone running around in a frenzy. They point at a large black tower jutting out of the earth that had not been there before. A Black Mage named Arlen then appears before the people, telling them to bow before him or he would kill them all. He forces them into slavery, including Neslon and Mack. Theyare being hauled off to the slave mines in carts when Nelson and Mack escape, freeing the slaves. The two then steal one of the wagons and head to the nearby capital city of Carina to warn the High Council of Elders of Arlen. There they meet a White Mage named Clea, whom agrees to join them on thier quest. They meet with the Council, but they say they will not help unless they travel to the land of the Goblins and kill their king, Urgo. They do so, meeting the girl Mimi along the way. They return to Carina and show the sword of Urgo to prove he is dead. The Council then grants them entrance to Old Carina, an old broken down part of the city ruled by Ethes, the ghost king. They go there to retrieve a powerful crystal which might be able to stop Arlen. They defeat the ghost king, but find that the crystal was stolen long ago. They return to the Council to tell them of the bad news. They then travel to the Kalinus Mountains in hope that the Dwarven Nation will help. The Dwarven King, Argus, says he will help, but only if they travel into the deepest mines and retrieve the lost Mythril Helm, a sacred Dwarven artifact. They do so, killing the guardian dragon, and return it to the Dwarves. Argus then sends Girin Ironbeard to guard the party. They make their way to the Maple Woods, where they meet Niri and are confronted by Cerabus. He kills Girin, and then Eban kills him. They then go to Arlen's tower, where the final showdown takes place. Arlen is seald in the User Crystal, and the world is restored to peace. Nelson bids farewell to his friends, and uses the crystal to return to his own world. Gameplay The gameplay is similar to that of the the recent Final Fantasy III and IV remakes. The game is entirley touch controlled, but buttons may be used as well. Battle System When you traverse the Overworld or a dungeon, you will be attacked by enemies in Random Encounters, and you will be taken to the battle screen. The battle system uses the Active Time Battle, or ATB, from Final Fantasy IV. The enemy or enemies attack while you wait for a yellow bar to fill. Once the bar is filled up, you can choose to either : *'Attack '- Use a basic attack *'Special Attack '- Use a more powerful attack. This varies based on the character. *'Item '- Use an item *'Black Magic '- Cast offensive magic *'White Magic '- Cast defensive magic *'Summon '- Summon a powerful creature to your aid (Note: Depending on the character, not all of the above commands may be available.) Your stats appear on the top screen, while the battle appears on the bottom. The screen shows your party standing on the right and the enemies or boss on the left. You may flee battle at any time by tapping the running stick figure icon in the bottom right corner. The Overworld The world of Iliana is traveled by the Overworld. Towns and dungeons can be reached by the Overworld. It can be traveled by vehicles. You can also be attacked by enemies. Towns Towns and Cities can be accessed from the Overworld. All towns include a/an: *'Inn'- You can stay here to replenish your HP and MP. *'Tavern- '''Here you can talk to people and find helpful information or buy a pick-me-up. *'Item Shop- Here you can buy items such as Potions or Phoenix Downs. *'Weapon Shop- '''Here you can buy new weapons to outfit your party with. *'Garage- 'Here you can edit and upgrade your airship. *'Apothecary- 'Here you can buy synthesis ingredients. *'Magus Shop- 'Here you can learn new White and Black Magic spells. *'Temple-''' Here you can gain new Eidolons. *'Blacksmith's Forge- '''Here you can buy equipment such as armor. Towns also have houses where NPCs live. Dungeons Dungeons are where the bulk of the fighting happens. You must traverse several areas and eventually confront a boss. The dungeons are: *'Degus' Lair *'Slave Mines' *'Goblin Kingdom' *'Old Carina' *'Kalinus Caverns' *'Maple Woods' *'Arlen's Tower' Vehicles You may use vehicles to traverse the overworld. The vehicles include: Wagon A wagon stolen from the slave caravan, it is pulled by Nelson. Ship A boat that allows you to cross water. The Airship A large airship that can fly. The Airship Later in the game, you obtain Mack's airship. You get to name the airship, as well as edit every aspect of its appearance from the Garage. You can choose from over 100 parts for the airship, and can change the color of all of them. You also arrange the interior of the airship, designing the look of each room. Touch screen minigames are played to preform certain functions of the airship, such as: Refueling To refuel the airship, you must rotate pipes to let the gasoline flow to the engine. Steering To steer the airship, you drag it side to side while viewing from the back. You must avoid mountains and flying enemies. If you make contact with a flying enemy, you will be forced into an Air Battle. Air Battle Air battles take place from a first person view. You must tsp the enemies flying at you to shoot them down from the turret on the deck. Eidolons Eidolons, or summons, are powerful creatures summoned by Mimi. They are obtained by praying at temples in cities and towns. Each town has a patron Eidolon, and if you fulfill a certain requirement, it will allow you to summon it in battle. The Eidolons are: *'Valefor' *'Ifrit' *'Asura' *'Shiva' *'Odin' *'Ixion' *'Death Knight' *'Bahamut' *'The Groo' Music *Main Theme *Arlen's Theme Category:Games Category:Games by Indi555 Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:Nelson Series Category:Fan Games Category:Handheld Games Category:Rated E10+ Games Category:Spin-offs